The Protectors
by Hanmyo
Summary: Sequel to The Twins. Raimundo is doubting his leadership abilities and the problem worsens when he fails to keep a Shen Gong Wu safe. A new enemy appears and threatens to destroy good from the world. COMPLETE! OMGWTHAAAHHHHH! I love you all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I dun own Xiaolin showdown or any of its characters!

AN – Howdy! Looks like im writin' another story x.x This one is the sequel to The Twins. Its set in present day so youll get to understand a little bit more about most of what happened in The Twins. Hopefully yall like it! Thanks so much for reading!

You might not know:

Yin black(evil)

Yang white(good)

**The Protectors**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damnit…" Raimundo hissed, spitting out grit as he pushed himself off the ground. He noticed the mixture of red, but paid no mind to it as he turned back to his opponent. A smug grin hung on the oversized bean's face as the shoku warrior fell into a defensive stance.

Around the figures lay three forms, battered and bruised from the previous battle. The Brazilian cursed under his breath again as he glanced at the still unmoving forms of his team. _Why'd I have to get picked to lead… _despair tainted his thoughts, _I'm failing them…_

"_Focus."_

His inner voice quieted at the familiar snap and his gaze was back on Hannibal bean. The evil legume had moved, seemingly unthreatened by his presence, and come to rest against a large oak, the mocking grin ever present.

"Come now, boy. I'd expected more from a Shoku warrior, but it seems I was mistaken." He taunted. Pushing off the tree, Hannibal made his way towards the fallen shen gong wu; the rediscovered Yang yo-yo.

"_He wants you to attack."_

"_And that's just what I'm gonna do…"_ Rai leapt forward, hiding his grin as he descended on the enemy.

Hannibal had expected this, wanted this, and the brown haired teen had to grin, watching the flash of confusion fill the bean's face as he twisted in mid air, shooting a pulse of wind at the ground beneath him. Dust and grit chocked the air around them, leaving Hannibal blind to the next attack as Rai rebounded off the tree his enemy had early leaned against. Bringing up his hands across his chest, he swung out, two blade like blasts slamming against the trunk and propelling him straight into the disoriented villain.

Hannibal flew back into the surrounding forest and an audibly garbled "Moby Morpher" could be heard before the figure disappeared into the shadows.

The dirt settled leaving a very satisfied Rai grinning at his victory.

"_Not to bad."_ The voice teased.

"_For a shoku warrior!" _He gloated, stretching out his arms in front of his chest.

"_Okay Mr. Shoku warrior," _she was smiling, _"go check on your team."_

"Oh, right!" Mentally kicking himself, Rai quickly stepped over to Kimiko who had begun to stir.

"What hit me?" She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head tentatively. He was about to give some off kilter remark that would undoubtedly send the girl into an anger fit, but a groan from Clay caught their attention.

"Ugh… I feel like I been horse whipped with the backside of an angry porcupine…" Silence ensued as the three looked at each other. "What? It's hard to come up with stuff when yer heads achin' more than… than uh… ya, I think I'll stop there."

"Ohhh my aching head." Omi's voice from across the small battle field.

"You alright, Omi?" Rai asked, standing to his feet followed by Kimiko.

"Yes, I believe- "

_**Crack**_

"Um…" Omi looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" Kimiko asked, just as confused.

More cracking sounds could be heard, the number growing with each passing second.

"_Uh oh…"_ Rai thought as he watched the base of the tree he had used as a springboard begin to splinter, and it was going to fall with Omi under it.

No more time to think, Rai acted, springing forward, his eyes set on the small, yellow monk who sat frozen under the growing shadow of the falling tree. The ground shook, dirt, limbs and leaves raining across the group, and Rai sat beside Omi, his heart pounding as he saw the few inches of space between them and the belly of the tree.

"That was too near for coziness…" The older teen didn't care to correct the bald monk as he stood, brushing the debris from his clothes. Kimiko and Clay were already jumping over the massive tree, their faces full of worry.

"_Rai…"_

"Woo boy, you two are slicker than a pair of shined up cowboy boots!" The cowboy helped Omi to his feet.

"_Rai!"_

He jumped, not expecting the sharp tone of her voice. _"Sorry, what's wrong?"_

"_Did you grab the yang yo-yo?"_ He could here the tinge of worry and for a split second he almost wanted to laugh, but that second faded quickly as he recalled the wu's last location.

"Oh no…" The others turned to look at him, "This is bad…"

There were no questions as Rai walked up to the side of the tree and picked up a piece of severed string. Clay stepped in, all of them aware of what they would find as he lifted the large tree with an earth pillar. Shattered and indented into the ground was the yang yo-yo.

Rai bent down and picked up the pieces, a doomed expression on his face. "This is real bad."

oOoOoOo

Dojo flew over the country side, his speed seeming slower than usual. Occasionally, he would glance back at the four xiaolin monks, their faces downcast. Their thoughts lay on the upcoming event of telling master Fung what had happened; if they told him what happened. Raimundo hadn't said much after finding the broken wu; only a quick "Lets get back to the temple." They'd all stayed silent after that.

Rai was thumbing a small piece of the yang yo-yo, his thoughts a mess on what to do.

"_Are you going to tell master Fung?"_

"_I don't want to…"_ There was a short silence as he tried to gather his thoughts. _"but we have to…"_

She was quiet for a while, but he took no notice, intent on staring at his current problem. _"shen gong wu have broken before, right? Maybe master Fung will know how to fix it."_

Rai let out a halfhearted sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly, _"I hope so…"_

Back at the temple…

Master Fung slowly placed his tea on the table, his attention turned towards the four monks and the item set in front of them. His pale eyes showed no sign of his thoughts, but the tense silence was enough to let the youths know there was trouble ahead.

"Can it be fixed?" The leader of the group asked; his voice low and cautious.

The elder monk looked on Rai, "It can." There was a visible lift in the groups' spirits at this answer. "However, it will not be easy."

"What must we do, master?" Omi voiced for the others.

"The only one who can fix a shen gong wu such as this lies in the YinYang world."

"So we need the yin yo-yo." Kimiko stated.

"Correct. Once you have the yin yo-yo, you must go into the YinYang world and find the Protectors. They are beings at the center of the world that protect the balance of Yin and Yang." He paused for a moment, watching as the monks absorbed this information. "However, with the Yang yo-yo destroyed, I do not know the affect it will have on the world. It is possible that the side of evil will have grown stronger by this event. You must be careful."

The small group nodded before standing, determination set on their faces as they quickly left the room to prepare.

"If I remember right, Jack had the Yin yo-yo. We'd best check him out first." The other three agreed with their leader. If Jack didn't have the wu, he would at least know where to find it. "We'll need the reversing mirror to get back, just in case we can't fix the yang yo-yo." They moved into the wu vault, Omi setting out to collect what they needed.

Rai slipped the shattered Yang yo-yo into his pants pocket. His nerves were starting to grow each second they waited for Omi. He was still having doubts about his abilities to lead. What if something went wrong and he put them all in danger.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Her tone warned, sensing he might not be on track with their current situation.

"_Just the usual."_ He crossed his arms anxiously and continued when she didn't ask for clarification. _"I don't want to make a mistake again. Things could end up worse."_

"_Don't worry so much. You're doing fine, and you're not alone. The others support you're decisions regardless the outcome."_

There was no reply as Omi chose that moment to return with the items needed for the journey. "We ready?" The group nodded. "Then let's go."

oOoOoOo

The flight to Jack Spicer's home was a short one and the group landed quietly behind an outer wall. The mid day sun still hung in the sky as they made their way towards the mansion.

Rai wasn't expecting too much of a challenge, but finding the yin yo-yo could present a problem.

Having visited Jack's residence so many times, the group easily made it to the not-so-secret lab entrance and proceeded inside.

The red haired boy genius was in his lab, whistling a tune as he worked diligently on a set of Jack bots. There'd been a lull in the wu detections and with such a low supply, he was forced to salvage his older models to aid in his conquest.

Between the whistling and the clank of tools against machinery, Jack was unaware of the four figures that stood behind him until a loud 'ahem' caught his attention and he spun around, arms flailing in a pathetic attempt to protect himself.

"Don't hurt me!" He cowered back behind the husk of his robot.

The monks let out a sigh of annoyance before Rai spoke up. "Don't worry, Jack. We're just here for a shen gong wu."

"Oh… Well you can't have 'em! I stole them fair and square." He'd made it into the open, his thumb digging into his chest to emphasize his statement.

"Come on, Jack." Kimiko chimed in, "we all know how this is going to end, so why don't you just-" Her demand was cut off by the sound of a loud crash as something rammed the inner door of a locked metal cabinet.

"Hey!?" Jack yelped as they all turned towards the noise. "What are you doing?!"

"That's not us." Rai corrected. The banging repeated, harder this time and the latch snapped open, the lock scattering across the cement floor. One of the doors swung out ever so gently and out of the darkness came a black, clawed hand that clung to the sides of the opening, pulling to free itself.

Rai felt a chill run up his spine as he continued to watch the dark creature emerge from the confines of the cabinet; beady red eyes attached to a featureless face peered out and came to rest upon the group.

"What in tarnation…" They all were thinking the same thought as their gaze followed the creature as it pulled the rest of its body from the opening.

"_Rai… get everyone out of here, now…"_ He could feel the terror emanating from the girl's words and this scared him more than anything.

"Out…" his voice was low and the others turned to question him, "Out! Get out now!" This time the urgency in his voice pushed them into gear as they began their retreat.

Jack was the first to make it to the outer door, throwing it open as he rushed out into the daylight. Clay and Omi were next and they turned back to find Kim being quickly followed by Rai… and the creature was doing something. Its arm-like appendages rose revealing what could only be described as a spear; energy bolts curling around it. It was going to attack!

"Look out!" The two boys shouted and Kimiko took a single moment to glance behind her before she hit the open door. The creature pulled back and launched its weapon. There was no time to move, no way to avoid what would happen next and they all knew it.

Rai didn't have to look to know he'd been hit by something. He heard the cries of the other monks and saw their faces twist with shock and despair. He couldn't feel any pain, but an overwhelming sense of evil flooded his body and darkness began to cloud his vision. He couldn't hear his sister's screams, couldn't feel himself being jerked back into the clutches of the dark being, there was only a numbing black.

And then he felt it… a part of him was being ripped out from his mind. The evil that had engulfed him began to ebb and he was suddenly aware of the cold floor he now lay on; registered the hands that held his arm.

Green eyes opened slowly and he looked up to see Kimiko leaning over him, tears being held back as she tried to bring him around. His head moved and he could see the monster standing a few feet away, its focus centered on something in its black claw. Rai found that he couldn't look away, even with Kimiko yelling at him to move. His eyes were fixed one the item in the creatures hand; a gold amulet. Instantly, his hand shot up to his chest frantically searching, but he couldn't find it.

"_Carly?!" _His mind yelled, but there was no answer. Without waiting another second, he pushed himself up, weakly getting to his feet with the help of Kim. He wanted to attack, wanted to rip the thing's arms off, but his body wouldn't let him. All he could manage was a feeble step forward before bolts of energy and a blinding light shot out from around the gold trinket.

The group was forced to shield their eyes as the flashes overwhelmed the lab. Rai was first to turn back, bearing through the piercing light to see what had happened. What he saw caught his breath and for a moment time froze. There was no awareness of the events that were going on around him, no sound to fill his ears, only the sight before him, and when time caught back up he somehow found his voice.

"Carly…"

Tbc…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

x.x mmmmm I hope that scene played out ok! And im pretty sure ive confused somebody! So im gonna explain a little bit if its not too clear

If you haven't figured it out yet, Carly was put into the amulet when she died, thus why she was able to talk to Rai…. I think that's the only confusing thing that doesn't deal with the cliff hanger… if you have questions just ask and ill try to help

ANYWAY that's chapter one! Chapter 2 will be up soon, if im a good little writer ill have it finished before I even post this one :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own XS or any of its characters.

AN – Wooo on to chapter 2! Hope I didn't leave you hanging too much… I don't think I did x.x anyway if you have questions or youre confused about something just ask and ill try to get it straitened out! Thanks for reading!

**The Protectors**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko wasn't sure what she was seeing. The light had faded leaving the figure of a girl in its place. Her clothes were a brilliant white; a sleeveless robe that hung almost to her knees and white Capri leggings. Her short brown hair wafted slightly with the still fading energy.

Beside her, Raimundo spoke, his voice filled with a mixture of shock, disbelief and terror. She almost didn't catch the name as he said it and she turned back to look at the girl. Did he know her?

Suddenly, the creature's clawed hand shot forward grasping the girl around the throat and lifting her off the ground. _Oh my–… its going to kill her!_

The girl's hands reached up, trying to pry the black fingers away with no success, but one word could be heard as she gasped out for help. "…Rai"

Kimiko didn't have time to think of what to do when a fierce wind began to whirl beside her. She turned, her eyes falling on the brown haired monk, his eyes set with an anger she'd never seen before. She could almost feel his power growing as he straitened up, his fists clenched.

She let go of his arm and stepped back, shocked at what she was seeing. The figures of Clay and Omi stepped up beside her, their gazes also set on their friend as the rage they couldn't understand began to consume him.

He wasn't thinking anymore, wasn't planning his next move or trying to figure out what was going on. All he knew was something evil was attacking his sister. He could feel the immense energy streaming from him, ready to lash out at any moment. The dark creature finally turned its crimson gaze to him and it opened what could be conceived as a mouth, letting out a piercing screech that sent the other monks to their knees.

Unaffected, Rai crossed his arms over his chest, his hands flat as he prepared to attack. He could still see her, twisting in the monster's grip, slowing dieing. "Not this time…" Rage coated his words and he let loose two massive blades of air, each one slicing through the darkness of the creature's arms and into the wall behind it. The screeching grew louder and filled with what anyone could have guessed was pain. The black claws around the girl's neck disappeared and she fell to the floor, coughing harshly as she choked on the fresh air.

Without a second glance at the dark being, Rai darted forward and lifted his sister off the ground. Turning, he ran, following the others as they stood and retreated through the open doorway.

The monster's cries began to fade the farther the group got from the home. Dojo quickly changed and everyone leapt on, Rai still clinging to the shivering girl. They took off and all but Rai turned to see the dark creature emerge from the open doorway. It was soon out of sight as Dojo made for the temple.

Raimundo could feel the tremors start to decrease as they moved away from the threat. Her breathing had become steadier and she finally turned to look at him. Hot tears were suddenly stinging his eyes, but he quickly suppressed them as he spoke, his voice soft.

"You okay?" She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she reached a slender hand up to touch his face as though she was afraid he wasn't really there. A moment passed as her fingers moved over his cheek and caught a tear that had escaped. Her green eyes began to glisten and with one quick movement she wrapped her arms around her brother a cried into his shoulder.

The others rode in front of the two siblings and were now watching as tears began to fall from their leader's closed eyes. They were still confused about the whole situation, but it looked like they'd have to wait for their answers. No one was ready to talk yet.

oOo

By the time they'd made it back to the temple, the tears had stopped falling, but the two siblings continued to hold tight to one another, afraid that if they let go the other would disappear.

Dojo set down in the training yard and master Fung stepped out of one of the buildings. He hadn't expected them back so soon, but was hopeful they had returned with the task complete. What he saw told him otherwise.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko quickly dismounted and walked over to the confused master. He turned his gaze down to them waiting for some kind of explanation for what had happened, but he only received confused glances.

They turned to watch as Rai allowed himself to slide off of Dojo's back, the girl standing up beside him, grass bending under her bare feet. The dragon shrunk down to his smaller size and found his place atop master Fung's shoulder as the others stepped towards the siblings.

For the first time that day, the other monks noticed the strange resemblance the girl had to Raimundo; the same height, hair and eye color.

"This is very strange." Omi whispered to Clay and Kimiko.

"Raimundo, perhaps you can clear up the confusion?" It was more of an order than a request.

Rai turned to the elder monk, his eyes slightly pink from earlier. "I can… but…" His words trailed off.

"But what?" Master Fung continued, but he didn't answer.

The girl was the first to register something was wrong. "Rai?" His head turned to look at her and he gave a weak smile before falling forward. She let out a yelp in surprise as his weight fell against her and she did her best to keep him from crashing to the ground. The others were quick to step forward and help, the group laying their leader on the soft grass.

"Quickly, get him inside. I will alert the healers." The order was heard and the three xiaolin monks gathered up their fallen friend. Before she was able to follow, master Fung placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Her eyes shot up to him, a flash of anger catching his eye. "We will talk later." She nodded, the anger gone in an instant as she hurried after her brother.

They had placed Rai on a bed in a small medical room. His eyes remained closed and his form still, but tension vas visible in his face as his body fought exhaustion. The girl had joined them soon after, her eyes focusing on the boy in the bed as she passed the others to be next to him.

Kimiko waited for the girl to visibly calm before she stepped over to join her. "Are you okay?" She wasn't sure what else she could say.

She turned to look at the raven haired monk and gave a weak smile. "I'm fine." She looked to her brother again, then back to the others. "I'm sorry, I haven't really been able to talk to anyone but Rai." Her Brazilian accent was unmistakable. "My name is Carlyna."

Kimiko smiled and was about to respond, when someone standing in the doorway cleared their throat. They turned to see master Fung and two other monks approaching.

"Would you three escort our guest to one of the other beds?" Omi and Clay nodded. "I will join you shortly."

When Carly didn't move Kimiko stepped over and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay. We won't be far." She could still see the distress in the girl's eyes, but she soon nodded and followed the three away from her brother and the monks.

They made it over to a bed and with little force had the girl sit down. She looked exhausted; her cheeks puffy from crying. Clay, who had left for a moment, returned with a glass of water and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks, Clay." She voiced tiredly.

Confused looks were passed around the group as the girl sipped at the water. "Pardon me, but… how'd you know my name?"

Carly turned to him, puzzled by his question, but her eyes widened with understanding and a light blush brightened her cheeks. "It's… kind of hard to explain."

"Now might be as good a time as any." They all turned to see master Fung approach. "Carlyna, was it?"

She nodded; the blush still apparent. "Carly is fine too." The elder man nodded and waited for her explanation to begin. "I guess I should start from the beginning…"

Over the next half an hour, Carly proceeded to tell them about her death at the age of ten and how the years after were spent inside her brother's amulet. At that she had noticed the trinket dangling from her neck; somehow missed during the previous events. She told them of how she'd known them for as long as Rai had, if only from inside her brother's mind.

"Whoooy, that's one heck of a life story." Clay exclaimed, earning a small smile from Carly. "So you know pretty much all there is to know about us, huh?"

She nodded before glancing down at her hands. She was still a bit shocked to see them. Having spent so long without a body, the rediscovered sensations were hard to get used to.

"Thank you for sharing this information with us, Carlyna." Master Fung spoke before turning to the three xiaolin warriors. "And now, perhaps one of you can tell me what happened to the Yin yo-yo."

"We are not quite sure, master." Omi spoke truthfully.

"It was strange. Some kind of creature appeared out of no where. It was all black and had hands with sharp, pointed fingers." Kimiko did her best to imitate the monster that had attacked them earlier. Beside her, she felt Carly shiver and quickly resumed her normal stature.

"And you did not see the yin yo-yo during this time?" Master Fung asked after a short silence.

"No, but it could have been in the cabinet the creature came out of." The black haired monk answered.

The elder monk stopped the think again. "And when did you appear?" His question was directed at Carly.

When the girl remained quiet, her eyes still focused on her hands, Kimiko quickly interjected.

"After the monster appeared, Rai told us to leave, so we started to…" She paused, suddenly recalling the horrible event. "but… when we got to the door, Rai was too far back when it… attacked." The crack in her voice was hard to miss.

"It used some kind of spear," Clay continued, his voice haunted with the memory. "There wasn't any time to stop it…"

"It didn't hurt…" The small voice was almost missed. The group turned to Carly who still had her eyes downcast as a tear ran down her cheek. "It just felt… evil… and then… I wasn't there anymore… I couldn't hear him. And I remember seeing it in front of me… choking me…" Her words trailed off into silence.

Master Fung was quiet for a moment before standing. "There is something I must look into. Please take care of Carlyna until I return." The monks nodded and their master left the room.

They turned to see that the girl's attention had moved and she was now staring across at her brother who still lay in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked anxiously.

"He's waking up."

oOo

_Man… I'm tired…_ his thoughts were hazy as he stared into the darkness around him. _Who keeps poking me?_ He felt it again; something jabbing into his side. It was annoying.

"_Can you see anything?"_ He asked, but received no answer. _"Carly?" _ Still nothing. This sent his heart racing as he tried to call her again and she wouldn't answer. Something was wrong. He needed to wake up.

The monks who had been checking over the boy let out a surprised yelp as his arms shot out, pushing them away. His breathing increased as he fought to regain consciousness, his arms continuing the thrash about.

Carly was the first to make it to his side, grabbing one of the hands in her own and taking a seat next to the bed.

The others watched on as she softly began to talk to him and could visibly see their leader relaxing. After a moment, he stilled and slowly his green eyes opened. He looked around, catching the smiling faces of his team before resting his gaze on the girl beside him.

"Carly?" His voice was weak. She nodded, smiling down at him. "It wasn't a dream… you're really here…" He felt her squeeze his hand and with what little strength he had, he sat up and flung his arms around her.

His mind was screaming that this couldn't be real; she couldn't be real! She was supposed to be dead, locked away in the amulet, but here she was, her arms wrapped around him, her voice whispering to him. Then he started to remember; the dark creature, the overwhelming evil and then she was there.

Gently, she let him fall back onto the bed. He wanted to say something; tell her how happy he was to see her, but he couldn't find the words, so he said the first thing that came to him. "You look different…"

She smiled; a real smile. "Yeah, I supposed I do." And then her smile fell. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just tired… what happened?"

"You collapsed after we got back from fighting that creature." Kimiko spoke, stepping to the other side of his bed; Clay and Omi beside her. He gave her a puzzled look. "You got stabbed… remember?"

He frowned. "I did?" With his free hand, he pulled up his shirt to reveal the area where the spear had struck, only there was no mark; no sign of him ever being hit.

"This is most confusing." Omi stated, rubbing the side of his head. The others agreed as they looked on.

"Perhaps I can explain." The group turned to find master Fung as he stepped up to the base of the bed, a scroll held in his hands.

Tbc…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Accursed dialogue DX! I was having issues getting explanations done… but I did it!!! Hopefully it all sounds okay x.x and I hope yall liked it! Hopefully not too mary-sue for Carly x.x im tryin reeeeeal hard to keep her character toned done. Anyway Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own XS or any of its characters

AN – Wheeee chapter 3 XD!!! This stories taking longer than I had planned it to x.x bad me…. Sorry if im not including some of the characters ;.; Im not very good with getting everyone to talk when theres so many characters on scene… Hopefully I can catch myself. Omi is so hard to make dialogue for! cry Ah well, on to the next chapter! Thanks for reading!!

**The Protectors**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko and Carly helped Rai sit up in the bed so that he could see the scroll as master Fung unrolled it. Along with some Chinese writing, the scroll contained a pictured. The five teens around it gasped softly at the sight. The ink was faded, but there was no mistaking the creature from Jack's lab.

"It is called the Yin Protector." Master Fung's calm, low voice drew their attention. "As I feared, the side of good has weakened and evil is growing. Now that it has entered our world, it will seek out Yang and destroy it."

"So you mean that thing's gonna try to destroy all the good in the world?" Clay asked.

"In a way, yes. Yang is not just the good done by creatures, it is also a being." They starred at him with confused looks. "A Yin and a Yang are chosen to bring balance to the world. The Protectors were created to keep each side safe to ensure equality. However, if one of the Protectors gains more power over the other, it will seek out its opposite. If Yang is destroyed, the side of good with fall and evil will reign over the earth."

"How do we stop it?" The question came from Omi.

"The Yang yo-yo must be repaired. Only then will you be able to return the Yin Protector to the YinYang world."

"What if we can't fix it in time? How can we protect Yang if we don't know where it is?" Kimiko wasn't the only one who had thought this as worry swept over the other monks' faces.

"From what I've learned," He paused, choosing his words. "I believe you have already found it."

Rai felt his breath catch as his heart began to pound. The realization had hit him hard leaving his head spinning. He didn't want to believe what master Fung had said, but there was too much to connect for it to just be a coincidence. He felt his hand being squeezed and didn't have to ask to know her thoughts were the same.

His voice was dangerously low as he spoke. "Then we're going back to Spicer's." With one quick move, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Carly jumped up, grabbing his arm to support him as he faltered.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere." Kimiko spoke angrily, her worry for him getting the best of her.

"Master, how can we be certain Carlyna is the Yang?" Omi looked to his mentor.

"It tried to kill her." Rai answered before the elder monk could. "And that's why we have to go now."

"You plan on taking her with you?" Master Fung asked and was answered with a sharp nod. "Very well, however a second problem will arise if she leaves this plain."

"I'm not leaving her here." The anger in Rai's tone caught the others off guard, even his sister. She'd never heard him this angry around any of his friends or master Fung.

Undeterred, he continued. "With Carlyna in the YinYang world, the Yin Protector will seek out the Yin and release it. If this happens, it could become almost impossible to return. The forces of evil will gain power and begin an attack on the world."

Rai was silent for a moment, turning this information over in his mind. "Okay… then Carly and I will go; the others will stay and protect the temple."

This decision didn't seem to sit well with the others, but they could understand. They couldn't leave the temple unguarded against evil. They just hoped they'd be able to hold it off.

"Alright… Dojo?" He turned to the dragon that sat atop master Fung's shoulder.

"Ready when you are, but I don't like it." Dojo whimpered before sliding off his master's shoulder and towards the training yard.

"Be careful, my friend." Omi said as he handed Rai the reversing mirror. He didn't give his usual 'don't worry' grin. He just nodded, his features grim as he left the room, his hand clinging to his sister's.

oOo

Carly sat in front of Rai as they flew over the countryside. Dojo had remained quiet since they had left. Rai had yet to say anything either and this was beginning to gnaw at his sister's nerves.

"Rai." She finally spoke. He gave a soft, but audible 'hmm.' She turned around as best she could to face him. "You're being really quiet."

He looked up at her, and she could see the fear running through his mind. "Sorry…" He whispered. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She was finding it strange to actually be asking him such a question. She was used to being inside his head and hearing what was going on. From the look he gave her, he found it odd too.

"What's going to happen if we don't get the Yang yo-yo fixed… will you have to stay in the YinYang world…" he trailed off.

"Why would I have to stay? I can't! Not without-"

"You'd have to! I won't give that thing a second chance." He was shouting, the fear for his sister tearing at his words.

"Rai…" She stopped as he tore his eyes away, afraid to let her see the tears that were beginning to well up. She let out a heartfelt sigh and let a small smile form on her lips. "Stop worrying so much. We'll find a way to keep everyone safe."

"I can't help it…" He finally looked up. "I just got you back… I never thought that would ever be possible… And now, I could lose you again… forever this time."

She couldn't answer. There was nothing she could say to make those kinds of feelings go away. She didn't want to admit it, but running away from the problem seemed better every passing minute.

"Whoa…" Dojo's shocked exclamation brought their attention forward and their mouths opened in speechless awe. The ground below that hours ago had been lush green forest had been deformed. The landscape now had a deep black rot spreading through it and the essence of evil seemed to emanate around them.

"Oh no…" Carly breathed.

"Hurry Dojo, we're running out of time." Rai's plea was heard and the green dragon pushed forward, speeding at his fastest towards their destination.

By the time they'd made it to the mansion, their fear for the world's possible destruction had grown. Even the air seemed to be trying to choke them as they walked through the large yard. Nothing moved. They couldn't see anything living.

Dojo was sent back to the temple to alert the others of the situation.

Rai was first to step through the open lab doors, searching for any threat. He couldn't see any, but he made sure Carly stayed close as they moved towards the still open cabinet. As many times as they'd been in the lab before, this time gave them an overwhelming sense of dread.

Rai stopped as he saw something move in the shadows and he quickly blocked any path to the girl behind him.

"Whose there?" His question was answered by strange, soft laughter; an evil laugh. It echoed in their heads as the form moved forward and into the little light available. "Jack…"

His red hair hung raggedly across his ashen face, his eyes shown crimson… like the creatures. He staggered forward, the viscous cackle still spilling from his throat.

"I'll distract him…" Rai whispered. "Get the Yin yo-yo."

She nodded. "Be careful." She hung back as her brother stepped forward, his hands up as he waited for the attack.

The first attack was quick as Jack threw himself forward, his fist swinging out. The Shoku warrior barely dodged and caught the boy's hand, swinging him into a pile of dismantled robot parts.

Carly made her move and ran for the cabinet, flinging open the other door as she quickly searched for the wu.

Jack was back up by the time she had made it to the case and was attacking again, this time sweep kicking Rai's legs out from under him. He landed on a handstand and flipped back up, but the next attack was already in progress. Jack's foot slammed into his chest, pushing him back into the worktable.

He quickly jumped away, his hand coming up to his chest. This Jack was powerful… he needed to be more careful. He dodged again as the possessed boy genius threw another series of punches. If he kept dodging, he'd be able to hold Spicer off until Carly could find the Yin yo-yo. _Just a little longer…_ But he'd run out of time as he found himself pinned in a corner. _ Stupid!_ And there was no time to react as his enemy launched forward, fist ready to strike.

Suddenly, a flash of white entered his vision and slammed into the other boy, sending him flying into the far wall. Rai stared wide eyed at his sister, her eyes fixed on their attacker for a split second before she turned back to her brother.

"Got it!" She tossed him the wu. Jack was back up again, but he'd be too late. Rai flung the Yin yo-yo out, calling its name and the portal opened; brother and sister jumping through.

Carly hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself standing in the realm her brother had visited times before.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Rai exclaimed from beside her.

She smiled, amused at her brother's shock. "From you."

He gave her a sheepish smile and found that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She could take care of herself if she needed to. He turned to look out over the new world they stood in.

"Which way?" He hadn't realized that he wouldn't know where the center of the YinYang world was. He turned to the girl next to him as saw that she was starring off into the space beside them. "Carly?"

"It's this way." She started walking, dragging him with her before he had a chance to ask how she knew.

Half an hour had passed before the two found themselves relaxing. Rai flexed his shoulder trying to relieve his sore muscles. Kimiko was right, he wasn't in much of a condition to be doing this, but there was no way he was going to sit around and wait for that creature to attack.

"Do you think we could visit mom after this is over?" Her question caught him off guard and he stumbled over his words as he tried to answer. He hadn't actually thought about their mother during the past few hours.

"I-I guess… yeah, I don't see why not." He smiled. "She's going to flip."

"Her and me both." He could hear the hint of sadness in his sister's words. At that moment, he vowed he'd help her live the life she should have years ago.

They came to the edge of the cloud block and peered over. There wasn't much to see, just the usual black beyond and more clouds.

"Down there." Rai grimaced and turned to her as she looked at him, a smile spreading on her face. "Wanna jump?"

"You're crazy." He smiled, shaking his head and walked forward, the plain adjusting so he could walk down the wall. Carly quickly joined him, pouting playfully before they started their trek.

It wasn't long before the siblings came upon something new. A circle of oddly shaped trees was set in their path.

"This it?" Rai asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." She stepped forward, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"I'll go first." He stepped in front of her and they moved towards the small grove. He slid through one of the spaces, his eyes searching the area. He stopped as he caught sight of the being that sat on the ground in the center of the tree circle. It resembled the Yin Protector almost to an exact, except this one was white.

Carly moved in and stepped up beside him. "That's it. Give me the Yang yo-yo." He complied, digging the shattered pieces from his pocket and handing them to her.

They moved forward together, Rai staying close to his sister's side. The creature remained unmoving as the stepped in front of it and Carly knelt down, pulling her brother along.

They sat in silence for a moment before the Yang Protector finally moved. Its head rose, the same featureless face turning towards them, registering them with bright yellow eyes. A void opened in its face and a soft whisper flowed from it.

"Why have you come here?"

"The Yin Protector has made it into our world." Carly started. "We have come to ask for help in repairing the Yang yo-yo to return it here." She held out the shattered remains.

The creature was silent as it looked over the pieces in her hand. "I am sorry." Its soft voice wisped. "I cannot do as you ask."

"What?" Rai asked, his heart beginning to race. "Why not?"

"Only the combined powers of Yin and Yang can restore it."

"But it's in our world. How can we return the Yin Protector without the Yang yo-yo?" Carly could feel her brother's despair growing as she asked the questions.

"There is but one way… Yin and Yang must combine their power. Only then will the gateway be opened." It paused and turned to face the girl, sensing her next question. "You will know what to do when the time comes." And with that, the Yang Protector closed its eyes and let its head slump back down.

Tbc…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay for not making anything easy! Im thinking one more chapter… Im hoping one more chapter x.x This is really messin' with my school work time XD but that's ok, I can get it all done!

Okay! Chapter 4 isnt anywhere near being done! But im posting this anyway so don't kill me if I don't update for a while ;-;

Anyway I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own XS or any of its characters

AN – Ahem... sorry... had to dust the cobwebs off this one... x.x Really REALLY sorry this took so long to get the next chapter up! Im graduated now though :D In a year long internship which means no time for anything :P

AND apparently its taken me this long to realize its YING yo yo and not YIN yo yo... but for the sake of consistency, ill be keeping it Yin. Anyway hope you enjoy the this chapter!!!

**The Protectors**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Controlled chaos had overtaken the Xiaolin temple; monks hastily trying to prepare for the upcoming battle. Dojo had returned from Spicer's home with news of the enemy's progress over the country side.

"We must be ready to defend the temple." Master Fung had ordered, sending the inhabitants out to make ready their defense. The young monks had gathered what wu they had to aid in the barricade.

Now, with all they could do completed, the three xiaolin warriors and their master stood outside the gates, determination set on their faces and fear creeping into their minds.

"Master?" Omi's question was answered with a slight nod. "How do you know that evil will come here?"

Master Fung gazed at the small monk before turning his sights to the horizon. "Without Yang in this world and Yin unleashed, we are the only hope left on Earth. Evil will come to destroy that hope."

"So I'm guessin' we've got ourselves one heck of a fight then?" Clay spoke, his words tinged with worry.

"Until Raimundo and his sister return from the YinYang world, we must hold off the forces of evil as long as we can." The elder monk's pale eyes remained on the skyline.

"Great…" Kimiko's words were whispered. _Hurry up, Rai… We could really use you right now…_

oOoOoOo

His world was crashing down around him. The one hope he had was now gone, and the only answer in front of him was one he didn't want to accept. Suddenly, anger began to burn in his chest and he wanted so much to yell… punch… anything. He wanted to force the Yang Protector to do its job!

A hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him from carrying out his intentions. He turned to see her stern face; green eyes meeting their match, and the anger ebbed away, replaced by an unforgiving sorrow.

Her features softened as she watched him stand, turning his back towards her. She followed, "Rai… we-"

"We already talked about this! You're staying here until we beat that thing!" There was no denying the seriousness of his words, nor the fear behind them.

"Rai! You're being an idiot!" She didn't know why she said it, and she really didn't mean it, but they were running out of time and there was only one solution to the problem. He turned to her, his mouth hanging open in shock and she continued. "You can't stop that thing on your own! And even with the other monks to help you, its way too powerful! You know that!" He didn't speak as he tore his gaze from hers. "And don't you dare think that I'm about to just sit here and wait for something to happen! You're not the only one here who got someone back!"

His breath caught as he heard the pain in her voice.

"You're my brother… and if we do anything, we do it together." Slowly, he turned his gaze to hers and was surprised to see the smile on her face. She was right, and there was no getting around it. They would both have to go back.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine… but I don't want you anywhere near that thing."

"Same goes for you." A smirk played across her face. He knew it was her way of coping with emotions. If anything's wrong, just smile. He couldn't help it as one crept across his lips.

"Time to go." He pulled out the reversing mirror and Yin yo-yo, both siblings ready for whatever faced them on Earth.

oOoOoOo

The last rays of light had faded over the mountain tops as night began. Tension hung over the Xiaolin temple as the gathered forces waited for their approaching enemy. The first signs came in a slow advance as the countryside began to wither under the evil presence.

"Stand ready." Master Fung's words were almost lost in the pulsating energy that came from the space before them.

They felt the first tendrils of real fear creep over the back of their necks as the first group of shadowed figures stepped into view from the cover of the decayed forest. Piercing red orbs gleamed in the dark faces, and all at once, hope seemed lost to the onlookers.

"W-who is that?" Kimiko's question drifted over the group, pertaining to the figure that stood beside the easily recognizable Yin Protector.

"No way… can't be…" Clay whispered, unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

"Chase Young!" Omi's exclamation clarified the answer for each in the group. There, standing beside the dark monster, was their enemy.

They noticed something odd. His eyes glowed crimson, much like all the other forms that were making their way into the open, but his clothing had changed. No longer was he wearing the recognizable armor. Instead, it had been replaced with simple black monk robes.

_Just like Carly's…_ Kimiko was the first to notice.

"He is the Yin…" The small, yellow monk stated in awe. "This is very much a problem."

oOoOoOo

Rai looked through the spaces of trees that had yet to be touched by the Yin Protector. He guessed the portal had brought them to a spot a few miles from the temple, so it wouldn't take them long to get back.

"Any idea what the Yang Protector meant?" He asked as the siblings headed towards the temple.

A frown crossed her face before she spoke. "No… but I'm hoping it was right…"

"About what?"

"That I'll know what to do when the time comes." Their eyes met for a quick second and they pushed forward as they advanced on the temple.

oOoOoOo

"Eye of Dashi! Fire!" Bolts of flaming red electricity shot out at a seemingly possessed Katnappe. An explosion of dirt and fire erupted into the air as the bolts struck the ground where the feline girl had been standing.

Cursing sharply, Kimiko kicked backwards, narrowly avoiding the sharp, cat-claw blades as the swung towards her head. A quick somersault and she was standing atop the steps that led to the dojo. For a split second, her gaze washed over the combat field, taking in the quick movements of her team, as well as those of the temple monks.

The chaos was immense! Hordes of evil lay beyond the walls of the temple, yet the battle seemed to be coming to a hastening end. They were out matched. There was no way they could keep up a battle like this and come out alive. She let that brief moment of despair sink in, but only for the split second she had turned her focus away from her attacker. They would fight until the last. Or at least hope Raimundo and Carlyna came back with the yang yo-yo soon.

Refocused, she dodged another quick swipe from Katnappe, the clawed hand digging into one of the dojo's walls. The cat girl turned, blood red eyes gleaming at the xiaolin warrior, and another wave of dread swept up Kimiko's back.

_Hurry, Rai... We're running out of time._

oOoOoOo

"Fist of Tebigong! Earth!"

"Orb of Tornami! Water!"

A gaping crevasse ripped through the temple grounds, followed by a torrential wave, sweeping up a group of evil minions and plunging them into the dark hole.

"That is one way to clean up the garbage!" Omi chimed, before leaping back into the battle, taking down another dark minion.

Clay was going to correct the small monk, more out of habit than anything, but his words stopped before they reached his lips. Instead, a shout of warning called to his friend.

Omi turned just in time to see Wuya descending upon him. He found himself frozen, unable to look away from the dark red of her eyes, or the malicious grin that crossed her lips.

Clay helplessly watched on, unable to react fast enough to rescue his friend. He cringed as Wuya struck the yellow monk, sending him flying across the temple grounds and into the side of the dojo.

Without a second though, the cowboy leapt forward, inbound for the crimson haired witch. His first strike missed and he skidded past his target, rebounding off one of the garden statues.

"Third-arm Sash!" The cloth arm whipped out and slammed into the Heylin witch's side, pushing her back a few feet... and she was still smiling.

Clay yelped as she grabbed the outstretched sash and threw him into an outer temple wall. Shaking away the stars, he stood, grabbing his fallen hat and placing it back atop his head.

"Looks like you're gonna be a tough one to wrangle." That said, he charged in for another attack.

Omi was finally pulling himself out of the debris from the shattered dojo wall. His vision swam as he tried to still the spinning in his head. When his sight cleared, he saw Clay charging Wuya. From the looks of it, he'd be needing some help soon. The bald monk turned as he heard commotion to his left and saw Kimiko, still in battle with Katnappe. And just beyond them, he could see Chase Young and the Yin protector. They had yet to enter the battle, participating only as observers.

"This is very strange..." And even as he uttered the words, the two figures were turning... away from the battle. "That is even stranger..." He was about to call out to Master Fung, who was effortlessly dealing with a few of Chase's cats, when Jack Spicer slammed into him, unseen during the battle until now.

Omi felt the whirlwind assaulting his head again, but fought to shake it off. He need to concentrate. He needed to know where Chase Young and the monster were going.

oOoOoOo

They could already hear the crashing of weapons and see the smoke of still burning fires as they ran through the forest. The battle had begun.

Raimundo felt his chest tighten as reality finally sank in. By now Yin had been found and the powers of evil were beyond what he and his fellow monks could handle. Which meant... _No! We'll find another way..._ He wasn't about to lose his sister on the words of some lazy Yang protector. He'd find another way.

A hand gripping his shoulder pulled him to a stop and he turned quizzically to Carly. Her face was ashen as she stared past him, and he followed her gaze. His breath caught in his throat and he instinctively place himself between his sister and the approaching Chase Young. And farther back, Rai could see the Yin protector, its essence draining the forest of life and replacing it with putrid evil.

"Move aside, boy..." Chase's voice echoed deeply as he spoke, "or you'll be the first to die."

Rai scoffed, "I don't think so." He whispered over his shoulder. "This is going to get ugly." He heard the slight squeak of fear at his words. "I need you to find a safe place, okay?" He didn't have time to wait for her answer.

"Fine then..." Chase's red eyes locked on the twins and he bolted forward.

He had no time to reacted as a heel connected with his cheek, the force sending him skidding across the forest floor. Faintly, he heard Carly cry out. He was back to his feet in an instant, rage and fear coursing through him as he launched himself back at the man now standing in front of his startled sister.

Wind whipped around them as he collided with his assailant, both falling to the ground. Rai quickly sprang off Chase's chest and he landed a few feet away. Turning, he saw that Carly had moved back a ways, out of the battle area. _Good._ Focused again on his attacker, he stumbled back as a high kick was again sent towards his head. A second foot shot towards his chest and he clung to it as the impact tried to force him backwards. Ignoring the pain, he twisted, flinging the man into a nearby tree.

He panted as his lungs caught up to him. He needed to take Chase down fast. And even as he thought this, his eyes widened in disbelief as the dragon hybrid stood, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"Whats so funny, dragon breath?" Rai couldn't help his mocking as he tried to hide his shaken nerves.

"I've just decided..." He was grinning now, "I'm not going to kill you."

Raimundo was silent for a moment, unsure of what Chase meant.

"No, you'll live just long enough to watch me tear the girl to pieces!" A toothy smile crossed his face as he saw the horror-mixed anger flash across the young monk's face.

"You'll not lay a hand on her!" Rai snapped out, harshly. "I'll kill you before that can happen!" He'd never felt this kind of malice before, to kill, but a life was being threatened. One he never thought he'd see again. There was no way anyone was going to take her away. _Never again!_

He charged, a wind emanating from around him, fulled by the rage that coursed through him. His hands came up, clenched into fists, streams of air rushing around them.

"Wudai Star! Wind!" His fists shot forward, intent on blowing a hole straight through his opponent. He was inches away, he could feel the energy ready to release in the devastating blow, and he released it with all his might.

The tempest that ripped from his fist hit the other man head on, and whipped passed him, taking out trees in its wake. Chase remained unaffected, his hair wafting back into place.

Rai looked on in shock, "No way... thats not possible!"

Without a word, Chase effortlessly took hold of the Brazilian's outstretched arm, his grip threatening to break the boy's wrist. "No more games."

There was no reacting as a knee, that felt more like a bus, smashed into his stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Splintered wood dug into his shoulders and back, but he paid no mind. He couldn't breath and it felt like his entire chest was trying to implode.

A hand reached down and took hold of the front of his robes, dragging him ruthlessly to his feet. His vision filled with Chase's face, the unforgiving crimson eyes boring into him as he tried to take a breath. A second later, he was flying through the air again, colliding with another tree.

Falling limply to the ground, Rai could already taste warm, metallic liquid spilling over his tongue and passed his lips. _I'm going to die... _despair filled his heart as he lay on the ground, listening as the footsteps of his enemy came closer,_ Carly's going to die... and I... I can't do anything... _"I'm sorry..."

"Pitiful..." Using his foot, Chase flipped the defeated monk onto his back. "I told you before, Raimundo... I already made my decisi-" His words were cut short as a blast of wind struck his side. Unfazed, but slightly taken back, Chase turned to see who had attacked him.

Carlyna stood a few feet away, staring at her hands in disbelief. Her gaze quickly shifted back to Chase who had started to advance on her. Behind him, she could see her brother trying to get up; his frantic, jerky movements telling her there was little else he could do, but he'd try. And she wasn't about to lose him... not when she'd given everything to save him.

Pushing back the voices that told her to run and find a safe place to hide, she fell into a stance she had watched her brother and his friends do many times. This caused Chase to falter in his advancement, an amused grin twisting at his lips.

"You honestly think you can defeat me?"

She ignored him, letting her breaths come evenly as she tried to remember everything she'd learned through her brother. She'd never actually practiced any of the moves, but she'd imagined what it would be like and that would have to be enough.

Chase stepped forward again and Carly reacted. Running forward, leaves and twigs crunching under her feet, she charged the man in front of her. She watched as he dropped into a stance she had seen many times, awaiting her attack. As she neared, she pulled her hands up to cross over her chest.

"Wind!" A few feet away from Chase, she shoved her open palms towards the ground, a gust of wind exploding from them and propelling her up and over the startled villain. She landed nimbly and continued to run. She need a clear area, and she needed to be closer to the Yin protector. She'd figured out what to do the moment she'd blasted Chase with the wind attack. At least she hoped it was what she needed to do.

She passed Raimundo, who was shakily managing to stand. She pushed back the ache in her heart to help him, but she needed to end this.

Her brother had made a suitable clearing, and she stopped almost to the edge. She could see the Yin protector standing in the trees, watching the fight.

Turning back towards Chase, who stood on the other edge of the clearing near Rai, she again fell into a pose that she had learned from her brother.

"What do you hope to accomplish!" Chase snapped at her, "This world is doomed to evil... you cannot stop it."

"I can try!" She moved, mimicking her brother as he prepared a wind attack. Her hands whipped around as streams of air circled around her. Letting out an even breath, her hands shot out, sending the spiraling gusts through the dirt and debris that surrounded her and Chase. The gust ended to make a perfect circle before shooting through the middle to create a serpentine S so that she and the man dressed in black robes stood on opposite sides.

"What..." Chase started, staring at the symbol carved into the ground. His gaze finally met hers, "What have you done?!"

Her bright green eyes caught those of her brother, who stood leaning against a tree outside the circle. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. A sad smile slid across her face. This was what she had to do.

Closing her eyes, she called out, "YinYang Gateway!"

The Yin protector let out a piercing shriek at her words and it charged forward. But it was already too late, as the indentations in the ground began to radiate with light.

She couldn't move, but she was able to open her eyes. She looked across, at Chase, who stood frozen with anger and frustration growing on his face as he tried to move. She could see her brother. He was yelling, but there was no sound as the rush of energy continued to build around her. His mouth stopped moving as she smiled to him, mouthing a simple "love you" before she was engulfed by the energy.

Raimundo stood, gaping in shock at the sight before him. He'd watched his sister call up the portal, watched as the energy whipped around her, as her eyes glistened with tears... and then she was gone. As was Chase. In there place, a giant void had opened up; its swirling energy crackling. He saw the Yin protector turning to run and his heart skipped. _It was getting away! _

As if his thoughts had been heard, chains shot forth from the gateway, catching the monster in mid stride. Within seconds, the chains had pulled the monster back and in through the opening. For a second, there was no movement, only the sound of the crackling void, and then it shut, leaving the clearing empty.

Rai stood, leaning against the tree. He felt numb. He didn't even register his actions until he found himself on his knees in the center of the carved symbol. She was gone... He'd lost her, again.

His hand traveled up to his chest, searching for the amulet. It wasn't there. Of course it wasn't there... She'd been wearing it. She was wearing it when she was taken.

He felt the warm, stinging tears as they ran down his face. Tendrils of despair began to take hold of his heart as he cried. The loss built up in his stomach, his lungs, his head... until he couldn't keep it in any longer. He screamed.

oOoOoOo

Omi stopped mid attack as he watched Jack Spice double over, his hands covering his head. Just moments before, the possessed boy genius had been dodging the small monk's attacks. Now, his hands moving away and his head lifting, Omi saw the confusion-filled, normal eyes that he was accustomed to.

"Whats going on?!" Jack looked around in confusion.

"Jack Spicer, you are you again?" Omi questioned.

Brow furrowed, "Of course I'm me, I've always been me! What am I doing here?"

Omi ignored Jack's question. Instead, he looked around to see the other villains acting just as confused. Running over to Kimiko who had stopped fighting as well, he didn't have to ask what was happening.

"The Yin protector has been returned to the YinYang world." Master Fung elaborated, stepping over a unconscious tiger. "Raimundo and Carlyna were successful."

Clay joined the group, and hearing the elder monk's words, "Whoooooooweee! And just in time I'd say! I don't think I coulda taken much more of these super badguys." He stuck a thumb out towards Wuya who was still looking on in confusion.

The others nodded in agreement, smiles on their faces.

Kimiko started, "We should go find-" but stopped as a sorrowful howl filled the air. Everyone was silently listening as the cry slowly ebbed. The temple monks were glancing at each other with worried expressions. Most turned to the three who stood with Master Fung, only to find that the group had already disappeared, leaving the elder monk alone to wait.

Without verbal order from their master, the other monks quickly worked to remove or fight off any of the unwanted visitors. Today's real battle was over, but what had been the outcome...

Master Fung gazed at the tree line bordering the temple. Strength would be needed for the trial to come.

Tbc...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

UGH!!! This was supposed to be the last chapter! I phail!

Anyway x.x I hope yall enjoyed it! Left it on a ... cliffhanger? Would this be considered a cliffhanger? I don't know :P Hopefully ill finish it over thanksgiving break. If not... yall might be waiting a while!

Thanks so much for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from XS!

AN – ok _this_ is the last chapter! It has to be XD I cant write any more!... well at the moment I can't :P Anyway! I am so terribly sorry its taken me this long to finish! I started reading it again and OMG whats wrong with me! I just hope I still have the ability to do this story justice. That said, I really hope yall have enjoyed reading this story! Its been a blast writing it out! Thanks again for reading!

**The Protectors**

by Tippy

They found him in the small clearing, still knelt in the center of the YinYang symbol. Every few moments a shiver would run across his shoulders as he hunched over, face to the ground.

"Rai?" Kimiko's voice hitched as she watched another shudder run through the fallen boy.

She stepped forward, unaware of the two other monks that followed behind her. She was more focused on the harsh breathing, the gasps between tears, and the small puddle of crimson that gathered in front of him. Another droplet fell from his lips, sending a ripple through the pool below.

Her hand gently landed on his shoulder as she knelt down beside him. "Rai... what happened?"

Another shudder and he was trying to move, trying to lift his head, but after a moment he gave in and let his head fall forward again. For a second, she thought he'd decided to ignore her, but she blinked as a strained voice broke through his gasps.

"She's gone..." He shook again, the tear streams mixing with the crusting blood at the corner of his mouth. "She's gone and I cou- I couldn't do anything..." His sobs were growing with each word that escaped him.

Kimiko felt his trembling intensify. _This__is__bad,_she thought as she listened to his ragged breaths. "Rai, you need to calm down." He wasn't listening to her any more.

"Raimundo, my friend," Omi pleaded, standing on the opposite side. "You must calm yourself, or you are going to-"

The little monk's words broke off as their leader's cries quieted. For a moment, they sat silently listening to his uneven breaths.

"Grab him!" Clay shouted, but there was no need. Kimiko and Omi had already grabbed his arms as he started to fall forward.

Gently, the three monks helped the unconscious boy lay down. Kim finally took that moment to look at his face, noticing the dark purples and blues of his swollen cheek. What frightened her the most was the still flowing trail of red that escaped his mouth.

"He needs the temple healers!" Her declaration wasn't sent to either of the two monks specifically, but it was obvious she wasn't going to leave Raimundo any time soon.

"I will go." Omi stood quickly and took off towards the temple.

Using her thumb, she wiped a stream of tears off his cheek. Inhaling sharply, she fought back the tears that warred at the edge of her lower lids. "Hang on, Rai." She whispered softly, let her other hand slip into his. "Every thing's going to be ok..."

oOoOoOo

Four days. Four days, he'd been laying in the healing temple, lost in hopelessness. The healers had released him on day five, hoping that would lift his spirits. To everyones dismay, however, he had taken to sitting alone on a hillside at the border of the temple. When he'd started eating again, after much persistence from Kimiko, their hopes of a happier Raimundo were yet again crushed. From sun-up to sundown, he would sit quietly on the hill starring out over the vast forest. Evenings were much the same, except he had chosen his room for refuge.

Omi sighed dramatically, dropping his head into his hands, "Agh, I am finding it very hard to be happy when Raimundo is so upset!"

"We know the feelin' little guy," Clay acknowledge, aiming a sympathetic look to Kimiko who sat across from him at the dinner table. "Nothin' sadder in the world, I don't reckon."

"It's just going to take a lot of time, thats all." Kimiko tried to sound reassuring. The truth was it hurt to see Rai so torn apart. Even more than when she'd first found him in the woods. She feared the only thing that could get him back had been destroyed to save them all.

oOoOoOo

It was going on two weeks and it seemed Raimundo's routine was being accepted by most of the temple inhabitants. His wounds had been healing slowly, but were now less restrictive for him. Gingerly, he lay down atop the grassy hill, starring up at the midday sky. He'd been in this spot a month earlier, thinking back to his childhood and the event that had changed his family's life. Only, for him, it hadn't been completely shattered. He'd still had her. Granted, she was stuck in a medallion, but he'd had someone to talk to who understood all his fears and doubts. She would laugh at his dumbest jokes. She'd even stayed by him when he'd made his decision to join Wuya. He could still recall how upset she was when he'd refused to listen to reason. Then, as a last resort, she'd stopped talking to him all together. It had been one of the worst days of his life, and inevitably the day he'd decided to set things right. She really was persistent.

He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. It was going to be difficult getting used to the silence. He'd never been truly alone before, at least not since he was ten.

The soft pad of foot steps sounded behind him. He sighed, pushing himself up to sit with his knees pulled into his chest. Sore muscles protested, but he ignored them. The foot steps continued and he sighed. He'd have to come down some day, he just wasn't sure when he'd have the strength to go on again.

When the foot steps came to a stop, he expected Kimiko to tell him lunch was ready and he needed to come eat. For some reason though, she was being silent.

"What is it?" Rai finally asked, wanting her to just leave so he wouldn't have to make any difficult decisions.

The foot steps came closer until they stopped just behind him. He was about to turn and see who had come to bother him, when a circular object fell into his vision.

Dumbfounded, he accepted it, the string falling over his fingers and he moved the yo-yo in his hands. "This is..." was all he could get out before he turned to see his visitor.

She stood, smiling down at him. She still wore the same white robes and gold pendent.

In that instant, he was on his feet enveloping her in an embrace he swore to never release.

"Rai-" He smiled at hearing her voice. "Rai, I need- to breath."

He loosened some, but wouldn't let go. Laughing lightly, she returned the embrace, delighting in the sudden change of mood that emanated from her brother.

"I thought- I mean- you were gone and-" He blinked away the tears that were catching his words.

"I know," she spoke calmly, "but its all going to be okay now."

He smiled, squeezing her tighter. "You're here. Thats all that matters. I promise, I'm never going to lose you again."

She was silent at this, her form tensing slightly.

Finally pulling away, Rai's brows knit in confusion. "What? Whats wrong?"

She couldn't meet his gaze and he could see tears starting to well up.

"No, no, no, don't-" his voice hitched. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "I can't stay, Rai."

He felt his heart wrench for the hundredth time and his mouth hung open, unable to form the words his mind was screaming.

"Not like this." She clarified, gesturing to her current form. "Everything is being set back to the way it was. Which means-"

"You go back into the medallion."

She nodded and tried to smile, "I'll still be with you."

He was quiet for a moment as his mind slowly processed what this all meant. Finally, he smiled and pulled her into another hug. "I've missed you... so much."

She squeezed back with a sniffle, "Rai?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we still go visit mom?"

"Yeah..."

Between sobs, "Tell her 'love you' for me, k?"

"I will."

A moment passed where the twins stood silently in their embrace. And then that moment ended.

Raimundo stood alone, holding the gold necklace in his hands. Without hesitating, he placed it around his neck and took his seat back on the hill.

"_What__are__you__thinking?__"_ Her soft voice broke over the silence of the day.

"_Tomorrow,__"_ he declared, _"__We'll__go__home__tomorrow.__"_

The End

I'm not crying... its just raining on my face. I really hope yall liked this story. Its one of my favorites and I really enjoyed writing it.

Thanks so much for reading, and super special thanks to anyone who started reading this since I first posted it!

Love you all!


End file.
